Bowling
'Bowling '''is a sport in ''Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Sports Club. Along with golf, bowling is the only sport that appears in all the games of the ''Wii Sports'' series. The main goal of the sport is to hit a certain part of 10 pins (or 100 pins) in each frame. If the player plays alone, the goal is to beat the personal record. With multiple players who knocks off the most pins at the end of the 10 frames, wins the game. =''Wii Sports''= :See main article: Wii Sports Bowling is the third game of Wii Sports. Gameplay The player must roll the ball down the lane to knock down as many of the pins as possible. The player has 10 frames at two-rolls-per-frame to accumulate their score, and the highest score at the end wins. Each pin is worth 1 point, unless they knock down all 10 at one time (creating a strike, which adds the rolls of their next two frames to the frame they rolled the strike in) or all 10 in two rolls (creating a spare, which only adds the next frame's roll to the current frame's score). Controls Press Left or Right on the D-Pad to choose your lane position, or press the button and move left or right to aim at an angle. To roll the ball, hold the Wii Remote in front of you, hold , swing your arm back as if you were actually bowling, then swing your arm forward and release . To add spin, rotate your wrist to the right or left just before you release the button. =''Wii Sports Resort''= :See main article: Wii Sports Resort '' s bowling.]] Bowling returns in ''Wii Sports Resort ''without many change''s. The sport takes place in the Wuhu Town's Bowling Alley. Minigames for each sport are also introduced, in this case are Standard Game, 100-Pin Game, and Spin Control. Standard Game Gameplay The gameplay is the same of Wii Sport's Bowling. The player should roll the ball down the lane to knock down as many of the pins as possible. The player has 10 frames at two-rolls-per-frame to accumulate their score, and the highest score at the end wins. Each pin is worth 1 point, unless they knock down all 10 at one time (creating a strike, which adds the rolls of their next two frames to the frame they rolled the strike in) or all 10 in two rolls (creating a spare, which only adds the next frame's roll to the current frame's score). Controls Press Left or Right on the D-Pad to choose your lane position, or press the button and move left or right to aim at an angle. To roll the ball, hold the Wii Remote in front of you, hold , swing your arm back as if you were actually bowling, then swing your arm forward and release . To add spin, rotate your wrist to the right or left just before you release the button. Tips *When the player has a split, where two or more pins are separated, they should aim at one of the pins and add some spin to their roll. Hopefully the ball will hit the first pin(s) and roll over to the other pin(s). Stamps 100-Pin Game Gameplay Same as regular 10-pin bowling, except now each frame has 100 pins. Controls Same as regular 10-pin bowling. Secrets Secret Strike you can toss the ball onto the blue bumper just right and make it travel all the way to the end, it will hit a switch and knock down all the pins. To do this, release the ball late on Manual to toss the ball into the air. Angle it towards the bumper with some spin to keep it on track. Stamps Spin Control s bowling.]] Gameplay Just like normal 10-pin bowling, but with obstacles on the lanes. Controls The same of the 10-pin bowling controls. Stamps Secrets Bowling Ball color change To change the blue color of the ball, hold a direction on the directional pad at the Bowling loading screen. The following directions correspond to colors: *Down - Green Bowling Ball *Left - Red Bowling Ball *Right - Gold Bowling Ball *You can also unlock a bowling ball covered in stars for each bowling event by attaining Pro Level (100 points). =''Wii Sports Club''= :''See main article: Wii Sports Club '' The sport bowling can be downloaded on October 30, 2013 in the Nintendo eShop via SpotPass, together with Tennis. =Trivia= *For safety, it is advised to wear the wrist strap at all times. Not wearing one could result in damage to the television or injuries to people. Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports (series) Category:Bowling Category:Base sports Category:Wii Sports Club's sports Category:Wii Sports Resort's sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Minigames Category:Wii Sports Minigames Category:Wii Sports Club Minigames